Bad boy for a night
by Or-lan-do626
Summary: I'm in a rut did this for sh1th and giggles Thanks to someone asked I keeping it going.
1. Chapter 1

**A bad boy for the night**

 **Sup bitches your new fava crazy person is here and it story** is one of many I working on the has a good boy go bad. In the driest part is for has The ghost with the most Danny this is how my story are going to work somehow some way good guy goes. Not so good easy as that and in the end then back to normal about some may enjoy their taste of way let move on.

 **[Friday]**

Yet another peaceful winter night in Amity park". And lucky I'm sitting pretty with no parents, sister or friends to tell him when to be home tell Sunday." Danny looked at his watch see it was 4 on the dot.

"Him looks like it time for stuffed crust pizza and sitting in my boxers at home watching the good T.V. He changed to normal Danny and head to ghoul pizza. (The low price will hurt you.)

He saw Paulina, and the other was wearing the skinniest outfit he ever seen her in outside of his dreams. It was a pink low cut shirt and a with a legging.

Danny was sure anything that saw her had the same idea (plow her to death.) Yet he was not in the mood to be beat up or to have a full boner. (a little later but it no full blown.) After getting his food unseen by populous kids he headed home to watch movie on the hidden 90 inch F.v ( Feton vision) "And the ghost boys says let their bad movies. As soon as he was safely tossing in the lab he tossed his normal cloths in the wash ahead for the T.v. "Alright just in time for the best part of evil dead. (army of darkness)

 **(Sometime later in the ghost zone)**

Kitty, Ember, Spectra, and Desiree "Okay ladies what's do tonight?" I'm thinking we go clubbing and costing are bar fight. "Ember I was hoping for a movie night. "A bad movie ice cream and burning all of My ex.'s stuff you know moving on stuff. "Well Me and Desiree are going to side with Ember going out the thing to do. "I want to suck up some misery. Desiree wants to cost some havoc." Maybe you could even find a new manor and old hero you have a thing for." Ember looked at them showing a bit of jealousy.

It did not last but it was gone faster than it came. "Okay but If we end up in that thermos again I'm showing everyone your dumped photos from you lackey quitting." you should have prided him or something him by the by." Okay then let get our knock die dresses on. "Maybe we have some fun real fun before Danny shows up and can us. "It 5:30 we'll meet at 7:00 for our night on the town. "Kitty your forgetting one thing they should tell them. "OH and what that Ember?" Panties are optional! "So if you to drink free ditch them." The girl flaw off not sure if she meant that as a joke or her plan for the night.

 _ **(Two B movies later with Danny = 3 hours)**_

"man it great to just sit at home peacefully in your boxer watching bad movies. "with no one to tell you to put on pants or judge. "At the end his ghost sense was set Kitty walked out the portal. "Me and my big mouth! "He hopped to his feet turning to quickly looked away giggling with a blush on her it hit him why he yet again opens his mouth. "Well this can't get worse."(yup he asking for it life hit!) The other girls walked in to the lab stopping in their tracks. "Woo Dipstick did not think you be so happy to see us. "Well Ember I think he would pop if he was any happier. "Spectra words cut his pride as the ladies laughed at him. "Well this turned into every other day in my life fast. "He took the changes to freeze all of them into place not able or willing to take them all the hell was all ember got out before the ice over took her up to her rolled her eyes. "Well so much for girl's night out. "Man dipstick why can you drop the hero act for one night? "I wish you could be a bad boy for a night and have fun with me and the girls. "As soon as the words lift her mouth Desiree powers made it power boost let her freed her as turned to free kitty but was iced by Danny looked at looked had a dark look of a wolf eyeing a lone baby deer or in this case 4 of know the look and started to sweat. (covered in ice so ya real-times a coming) Her put some ear plug-in Desiree's ears to keep anyone from making a looked at was saying something she couldn't guest.

"Um Desiree just how bad did you make him? "Desiree just looked at the at her not know what Kitty said. The other girl thought about the wish after replayed her words in her mind. Not getting how bad it was about to get. It came to her as she was shifted into a different Passion. Danny manipulated the ice to hold her in a way he could get to what he wanted. "Well Ember get ready to say my name! "Before she could yell Danny was already slamming into her showing no other look on in face look as if she was yelling but gave no sound. (Well in did just only k9's could hear.) She hate being so weak yet he somehow managed to cum four times with his brute force (in 9 min no less). she lost feeling in almost everything Danny moving in and out was all that was 45 more mins he let her down ruffle. See look herself over to see the ice made her numb from her neck to her was now full of tried to move but was too weak to even made her some ice panties to keep her full tell her next turn. He eyed the girls to see who was next only to see Spectra trying to use Ember misery to power up with her eyes other tried to

 _ **[The time is now 9:14]**_

When they opened She saw two standing full mass aimed for her they ready to play they got an idea the give her some off her most subscribed treatment. A big douse of anguish. One ripped away her outfit and ice chained her to the corners of the room. The other got some jack-o-nine tails, and the Fenton anit-creep stick covered in oil. (I'm sick not a monster.) The real Danny let the clone handle Her. The real one rested a bit and got other some snacks. (evil but still a good host.) He also enforced the ice around his last two playthings.30 of a bat moving in and out her ass, being wiped and countless stop relist she begged Danny to plow her and let her let her down seeing she was a little more a bitch in made her a choker the said my bitch as he gave her reward for being a good sex with her knocked out after Cumming plugged her up laying her with the still spent Ember. Before turn to his last two guest. "Now what to do with you two?" Desiree even if she could not hear knew he was thinking which one would be she got an idea to save her own ass at least for a bit longer. "You know The only sick thing you have not done is pop some poor girls cheery. "Maybe you could wish here? "Your little dark friend the girl Kitty took maybe even you That huntress or sister?"

Danny looked at her thinking it over when he couches onto her walked over and toke the earplug out. I'll pass on those girls you named and Ewwwww to my family. "You maybe to sometime." Danny made two wishes after that Desiree had legs and that Dora (dragon ghost.) was there After in ice without her nickel. He then took the wish maker as Dora showed up out of thin was shocked to say the least yet part of her was turned looked at her as she retold the happenings. same of which was cut out by Desiree getting out the first time in 1000 was being place in the fucked corner.

"Well you two I'm getting sleepy so I'm just going to have at you two. Danny made the ice into a nice bed keeping their arms taped but their leg free. He ripped off their outfits and started to work on her from her head down to her slit.

 **[Time 10:10 Last two vices]**

Kitty was eager for Danny to have his way with thought of not being on ice helped. Also few hour on ice watch hot sex will turn you on sooner or later. She looked to Dora who was just as hot and thought it her be a royal and all she scared out her mind to have her vi card in Dora's mind. 'Well This is not how I pictured my first time forced to wait.' You would think I be happy having my knight take me.' His kiss all feel force yet worrrrrrr.' She felt his tongue hit her look in his eye as the told her his tongue only for saw Danny fingering Kitty making her cum. (without really trying.) He then rolled Dora on to Kitty and line himself master up some power to clone his dick. He kissed them be for entering them saw Dora's green blood flow. And was happy the purring from Kitty added to that. Unlike with the others he was soft with them kissed them and say sweet both girl got to the high point in which they ordered him to knock them the mother of his children. In that time, they let it all go Cumming so hard the past out with Danny faint after them.

 **[The next day]**

Danny got up from a wet a lot of pain his mind replayed what he thought was a dream. After cleaning himself up. Danny head to the kitchen get some to eat. Only to found Spectra cooking in only and apron. Dora, Kitty, Desiree and Ember sat in Maddie and Jazz's clothing. They each had cups of tea, Pain killers and little sticks in hand. Ember saw Danny first. She could only flinch a few times before looking away. Spectra skipped over to Danny. "Well Lover looks like you hit the mark all five time." Desiree spoke next in atone that was a lot less crazy then normal. "Yes Chi... I'm mean Phantom we all have morning sickness. "Dora and kitty looked at him before both saying." We hope you do right thing. Danny sat on the floor then cradled in to a ball nodding. "I'm so dead when my family gets back."

 _That will do for now tell me what ya think! Or I find tell me who the next good boy to turn bad. Edd, Marco or any nice guy like winner will be up to not I'm work on the next part of this so stay ton._


	2. Chapter 2

Let's not freak out.

"I can't believe how much crap I'm in." You're in crap we the ones that you pumped full of milk dipstick!" Well Em as much as I'm enjoying the misery your putting off it your fault for saying I wish next to a wish granter. "Bite me Red! "If Danny get the bat and agrees to feed me I will ". Tell me you're still a bit sticky from the number he did on you. "Okay I'm going to need you to back off Red." Oh come on you offered just a little bite it not even going to break skin. "At the point Kitty pulled the Spectra and sat her down to eat. Danny was at a loss from the talk he just heard. Dora and Desiree both sat speaking like two longtime friends. "Dora you and Desiree handling this oddly well. "It not that I want either of you two trying to kill me but you chill is creepy."

Well Danny having been a harem girl I was ready to bear a child and be wanted. "She blushed looking away not getting what you mean but okay "As for me sir Phantom I may have toying with the notion off…." She trailered off not finishing her thought. Kitty and Ember saw what was going on but keep quiet. Spectra on the other hand was too happy to tell. "Let me put like this Master Des like 40% of all life time movies say need a good dick to fix her view on things." As for the princess you're her knight for real she 50/50 dreamed of you banging her then being her king. "As the last word came out both women glared at her with murder it their eyes. Kitty felt the mood was right to ask something. "Danny do you wish we all get knocked up? "I mean or are your swimmer strong that?" No Kitty I did wish for this "I think it maybe the fact I'm not normal human or ghost. And the only ways to find out is one ask Vlad." And knowing him he'll hold you some were and make to make me kill me dad or something creepy like that." The other is to wait for my mom and dad." The has the risk of being shoot at."And I'll have a lot to tell like why I tell them and bla bla bla. "What do you want to try to do ladies we have tell 3 to make up your minds." Let's go with you family the kid thing could buy us some time. "Dora looked at the time." Um Danny it 3:15 and I think…." What going on here Danny?"


	3. Chapter 3

For the love of all things

Danny sat hoping everything was a dream three foes an friend and an ex sat eating waffles. His mom thanks to her over armed outfit was now too naked fight. She was in her hot rod red panties(no bra) hunkered down behind the Drapes she ripped off the wall As Danny filled her in on for his dad he ran off to get any hunting tool he could find only to have them puff as he tried to use and Sam were frozen in place locked in a loop of rage and was knock out after he bowed to Danny as a god and Ember punched him out. "You know it a good thing his sister and goth girl were not here last night." Spectra said The chewing the last of her food. "What do you mean Kitty asked watching his mom face flip feeling faster than light." The way the two froze they would have tried to stop the fun and ended up like us. "The evil joke did not seem so funny to Danny how shoot a the same evil look he had last night."AHH!" Danny you bad boy!" The other girl looked at her shocked. rarely a mad look from him and you cum?" What the hell is wrong with you?

Ember looking the redhead over finish messing her borrowed panties. " Well it not my fault he one hell of an M. "He put me in my place and in just happens to be on his dick and I like it." Ember and Kitty both could feel tell they were going to have to burn that chair she was sitting the other side of the table the wishing ghost and the Princess let the events of last night and that min settle."I can't believe After 10,000 years I lay with person that bested me countless times.(it like 3 but it sound better saying countless) And now I'm bearing his child,it is the farest thing from what i planned this weekend." Well at least you have not had you kingdom put at risk thanks to a poorly worded if I may have thought of Danny as my King before my brother's spy try and overthrow me." Yes an air out of wedlock would make it easy to do so." On top of that they behead danny and his line."

On that note everyone stopped not liking what that means. Ember has the only one to find her voice."Wait you mean if dipstick does not put a ring on it we all toast? Well yes and no he would have to marry all of us or get rid of the rest of wished the last part knowing he would not do so. "So that means we getting married soon and then having are own little babies.,Well Danny if I knew my life and sex life would get so much better I would have fuck you the first time we meet." Everyone but Danny looked at Spectra. Into shock at how shameless she is .At least tell Danny who passed out sometime ago hit the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Planning a wedding so they do not cut off your head.(and it not the one on your neck that will be cut.)**

Danny had been flipping out at his life that was just two days before was kinda now he had to get married to more than one woman,That are all knocked up think to wired ghost dick powers(yes that a thing now) It also to keep from Dora losing her would end up with an army lead by her brother (super evil mind you) coming to kill everyone he know and cutting off his a lesser pain in his ass, He's now down three foes thanks to them to pregnant to fight . The only bright side is that he no longer has to hide from his parent about being part ghost. now it only the mess in the lab, he had to hide from.(cum and water just everywhere from his ice all over the floor.) He also had the blow job he was now getting from Spectra who was flouting part way out his floor. 'Wait what?' Danny stopped his thinking and came back to the world as he blow a load all over her face.

"Oh god!" Danny lost the power to stand as he painted her with ture skill she keep it out her hair."Well glad to see I can fix any kind of stiffy you have." I mean it looked like you were standing the for 20 mins with a hard on it killed the fun of picking names."So if it a boy Duncan an girl she'll be Laura." Danny look at her from his spot on the floor shocked at how at how upbeat and ready she was to be a mom."A good names but was the blowjob wakeup call need?" Nope but I got bored and also wanted a drank so two birds one big bone." She winked at him telling she planned to do more if not for him cumming to.(puts money in pun It's a bit shocking your not trying to rip off my bit right now. Oh Danny you're 65%safe with me and the other girls. Well at least tell the mood swings start . Danny made a note to get armour think pregnant dragon wouldn't be be the safest thing to be around. "On top of all that two things also keep us in line." One you are a god tire sewer that father's the babies growing in us".As for two no you mean we all get hunted down and have unspeakable thing done to us before a painful end.

"Wow you know how to man a guy feel loved." And you know how to make me cum like a two cents whore."You know I was joking right and not a copayment?"Danny said dead pan." Mine was ,and as much as i'm enjoying our foreplay."Danny raised an eyebrow. Me and the other girl are going to pick something up from the zone your mom and sister are coming." wait why are they going to the zone with you all?" Oh just a bonding time with the girls." Danny could smell the bull on that line as he spoke. " Ect-gun?" No bazooka your mom goth girl and your sister had a shoot gun." So far she the nice out of us." So we need you to stay away from anything with a pussy your mother's orders." And just like that she slipped back into the floor. Having no trace of her but the jizz that use to be on her face. Danny sit feeling used but could only say one thing."Fuck I need to clean that up now."


End file.
